


Never Gonna Leave This Bed

by lightinthehall



Series: Never Gonna Leave This Bed [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/lightinthehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And such a wonderful sight he was in the dim light, with each wrist bound by a length of strong white cloth, wound around each bedpost. The man wore only a blindfold, and Alfred and Ivan could see each muscle tense and squirm against the surface of the bed as Matthew panted softly, legs slightly bent, thrusting weakly against the empty air. He stilled his motions momentarily at the sound of the door opening and he turns towards the direction of the door blindly. [ Prompt: RusCanAme - Canada body worship ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Leave This Bed

Alfred sighs as he slips the last piece of paper work into the finished pile on his desk. Evening light shines across his face and he hears the front door open.

"You're late," he calls to the other man without turning around. He stands and stretches his arms as the footsteps draw nearer, and pushes in the office chair.

"Yes," Ivan says simply, placing his coat over the nearest chair. His face is purposefully blank and guilt-free and Alfred can't help but feel annoyed.

"Traffic," he adds at Alfred's incredulous expression and places a small kiss to Alfred's brow to appease him. It doesn't. Mostly.

They pause for a moment before they both make the silent decision to head upstairs.

"You have no idea how hard it was to wait for you to get here - of  _course_  you had to work on the other side of town and of  _course_  you couldn't take even a half day off," Alfred says as he takes the stairs two at a time.

"One must not shirk responsibilities, and I assume you liked living in this house?" Ivan asks, a few steps behind.

Alfred reaches the second floor landing first and turns around, blocking Ivan's way.

"Hey! We all contribute to this household. You wouldn't be able to afford it alone either," Alfred reminds him, and continues down the hall.

"Now come on, I think we've all waited long enough," he says, taking out a small device from his pocket and twirling it between his fingers.  
  
Ivan doesn't comment on Alfred's impatience and also doesn't bother telling Alfred that he wasn't the only one who had to wait the entire day - he practically got nothing done at work at the thought of tonight. The sight of the controller sparked the anticipation he had been stamping down all day.  
  
The two of them stop in front of the door and Alfred takes hold of the doorknob and opens it quietly.

The room is dark and the window curtains are drawn shut, the thinner material allowing some light to shine through and onto the body on the large bed.  
  
And such a wonderful sight he was in the dim light, with each wrist bound by a length of strong white cloth, wound around each bedpost. The man wore only a blindfold, and Alfred and Ivan could see each muscle tense and squirm against the surface of the bed as Matthew panted softly, legs slightly bent, thrusting weakly against the empty air. He stilled his motions momentarily at the sound of the door opening and he turns towards the direction of the door blindly.  
  
"Ahhh I - Ivan? Alfred?" His voice had already taken a pleading tone, which made Alfred shudder and Ivan's insides to heat up.  
  


Before Ivan could move, Alfred approaches the bed first, hovering over Matthew with one knee on the bed and the other on the ground.  
  
"Yeah Mattie, it's us, how've you been?" Alfred's tone is comforting and he smile innocently at his lover as he runs a hand along the back of Matthew's thighs, idly tracing at lines of come. The competitive side of Ivan protests at this, but he lets Alfred have the first moment with Matthew. The man's always been better at transitioning and there was something about his demeanour that made Matthew feel instantly at ease. Ivan envied him for it.  
  
"Sorry about the wait,  _someone_  didn't get home in time," Alfred says conversationally.  
  
He chuckles.  
  
"Although, I guess this is what you get for sleeping until noon Matt!" Alfred says, and he is only partially lying. He and Ivan have been planning this evening for a while, and had taken advantage of the fact that without an alarm clock, Matthew would easily sleep past noon. By the time Matthew woke up that day, Alfred had already tied him up and blindfolded him. When he protested, Alfred merely prepared him, and slid a vibrator in - "to keep him occupied" he had said.  
  
He runs his thumb across the dial of the controller and Matthew spasms and has to stifle a shout. Alfred smirks and twirls a finger around Matthew's entrance and lowers his voice. "Did you find it easier to scream without us around?"  
  
Soon his fingers edge inside, removing the device and Matthew slumps onto the bed exhausted and still shivering from pleasure.  
  
Alfred places the vibrator on the night stand to deal with later, and returns to Matthew's side. Hands reverently run along the soft, warm skin of Matt's torso and it isn't long before his mouth joins them, hungry and excited. Starting at his boyfriend's chest, Alfred trails kisses, pressing just hard enough into the skin to mouth at each rib as he goes.  
  
While the pair was occupied, Ivan began to undress, starting with his shirt and removing his bottom garments last. It was efficient since there was no point making a show of it - as one of his lovers was blindfolded and the other was completely focused on a task for once.  
  
The bed dipped severely as he joined them, but Alfred paid no attention, too busy with the body laid out in front of him to look up. Ivan reaches out to slip his fingers through Matthew's hair, already slightly damp with sweat. He studies the gentle face, each quiet gasp and each twitch of his eyebrows.   
  
"Again," he says, watching Matthew's expression carefully.  
  
" - huh, what?" and Alfred finally lifts his head to look at him.  
  
"Whatever you just did with your mouth, do it again," Ivan instructs and Alfred nods and lowers his head again, only this time, keeping his eyes locked on Matthew's face.  
  
It takes a moment for him to get it right but he knows he's got it when Matthew's neck arches subtly up, the bonds run tight and he's mouthing the word " _more_ " and it's an expression that Ivan and Alfred want to memorize  - one that they want to be able to bring to Matthew's face on command.  
  
Ivan quickly leans down to capture Matthew's lips in a long kiss, delving deep with his tongue and nipping occasionally at his lips. Matthew returns the kiss eagerly, even lifting his head off of the pillow in order to maintain contact.  
  
Meanwhile, Alfred reaches Matthew's hip. He drags his teeth lightly across the sensitive skin there, while his other hand traces teasing circles around Matthew's cock, rejoicing as Matthew's legs twitch restlessly underneath him.  
  
When the kiss is broken, Matthew is breathless and keening for  _more, anything, more_ and the other two are helpless to deny him.   
  
This time Ivan moves first, placing a hand underneath Matthew's back, and Matthew arches obediently, pushing himself up by pressing his feet against the bed. Ivan slips underneath and places his hands on Matthew's waist, helping the other man settle his weight on top of his body. Matthew's head falls alongside Ivan's, curving a little backwards over his shoulder. The two are positioned so that Ivan's cock stands erect between Matthew's legs, just below his ass.   
  
"Ivan  _please_ ," Matthew begs and lifts his hips, trying to align himself. Ivan obliges and takes hold of those lovely hips, and guiding Matthew down onto him. He feels Matthew's arms tense and pull harder at the binds and gives a tantalizing thrust upwards.  
  
Alfred observes them from the side of the bed, carressing Matthew's hand and enjoying the view. The sounds coming out of Matthew's mouth are so intoxicating he could get drunk off of them. He had plenty of time to prepare himself in his impatience during the day so when he sees that the two have started a regular pattern, he stills Ivan's hip with a hand.  
  
Ivan stops as Matthew protests and moves against him in an annoyed manner.  
  
"Shh, Mattie, don't you want me to join in the fun?" Alfred asks, amused. He swings a leg over Matthew and straddles him, avoiding placing his full weight on them just yet. He and Ivan discussed this position previously, since he was worried about the added weight but Ivan assured him that the two of them on top of him is something he could handle. Gladly, even.  
  
Giving Matthew a quick peck on the lips, he scoots back and lowers himself onto Matthew's slick member and brings himself down hard and fast.  
  
The three of them groan at Alfred's movements, and Ivan resumes, adjusting his thrusts upward to match Alfred's movement downwards onto Matthew. It doesn't take long before they slip into a rougher pace.  
  
One of Alfred's stray hands finds Ivan's and the two hold each other best they can. Each time Alfred brought himself down, he also drove Ivan a little bit more into Matthew. Correspondingly, with each of Ivan's thrusts upwards, Matthew slid further into Alfred. And the truth is, they've always been connected by Matthew, but never had their connection been more tangible than right now.   
  
Matthew cries out, there is the relentless pleasure building in him, but he revels in the feeling of being utterly  _complete_  and that feeling alone leaves him breathless and wanting.  
  
Their hands skim over whatever part of Matthew they can reach, pressing into the skin, imprinting their love and adoration, to be kept there forever. And Matthew, bound - panting - begging - has no choice but to accept it, and he does so willingly.  
  
They come one after the other - Matthew with a scream of a hybrid of their names. Alfred and Ivan ride out their climaxes and realize in the after-glow that Matthew had passed out entirely. Disengaging their tangled limbs, they rearrange themselves so that Matthew sleeps in-between the two of them, pressed against Ivan's chest, while Alfred hugs him from behind.  
  
 _Happy birthday,_  Alfred mouths into Matthew's back, giving Ivan a small smile.  
  
Ivan returns the gesture tiredly, slowly tracing  _We_ _love you_  into Matthew's upper arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it dear!
> 
> I haven't gotten a chance to read it over so I'll leave it for editing, but I'll post it since I think you've waited long enough y/y?
> 
> Don't worry, one day I'll be good at writing smut OTL.


End file.
